


Sans X Mer Toriel

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Soft sex, Water Sex, light drowning imagery, not really mentioned but sort of breeding, warm sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Sans takes a nap by a hot spring, easily falling for a siren and her song.
Relationships: Sans/Mermaid Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Sans X Mer Toriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not great at tagging! But I do try!

Sans napped.

In and out his breathing was slow and even. Goodness it was lovely and warm. There was a hot spring near, its steamy waters had melted the snow and let pretty, fragrant grasses and wildflowers grow. He could even hear the chirp of birds and insects.

And such soothing music. 

It was so hard to wake up, especially since he certainly didn’t want to. His heavy blanket made him feel so comfortable. It was some time before he realised that he hadn’t brought a blanket. That realisation gave him just enough energy to pry one eye open, just a little bit. All he could see was a bright light.

Something giggled.

The other eye slowly opened, and when Sans could actually focus what he thought was the sun was in fact a very pretty, yellow face. The pressure sans felt seemed to be because she was laying on his chest. Her smile was as warm as the colour of her fur, her bright eyes regarded him from under long, lush eye lashes. She was a very pretty goat.

Gosh, and her singing was so… enchanting. There were no words, only notes, but Sans seemed to be able to understand. She spoke of love and comfort, of nature and beauty. They looked at each other for some time, Sans listening to her music, her tracing little circles on his chest.

The intimacy could not be denied. He’d never met her before, but Sans felt like he’d known her all his life. His sleepy eyes could see something flapping back and forth behind her, lazily slipping in and out of his view. His smile widened, and he closed his eyes again.

It was a tail, sparkling and scaled like a fish. 

She was a siren. That’s why her song was so lovely and enthralling. Sans was okay with that. He’d never met a siren before, but in this region of the underground, they were rumoured to be happy, helpful creatures. 

That charming giggle again. 

The song changed just a little bit. There was something there in its complicated undertones. A question, maybe? She was asking him for something. She repeated the refrain until he finally understood. 

Sans felt his cheeks redden. He felt other things too. His body was responding all on its own. The Siren let out a happy little trill, trailing her hands down to his sensitive regions. He caught her hand, mumbling “Hey, wait. What’s your rush?”

By the sound of her next few notes, she found that rather amusing. The weight lifted off of him (regrettably, as far as he was concerned) and she beckoned to him, her song changing to promises of warmth and pleasure. As much as Sans didn’t really want to move, he found himself getting to his feet and following the siren to the water. Steam rose from it and filled his vision. If he didn’t know better he’d swear it was a dream.

Clothes and all, he slipped into the water. Immediately the warmth spread through him, his head felt heavy. The sound of the siren gliding through the water before him only added to the tranquillity of this place. The water wasn’t deep, coming up to just under his armpits. 

The siren seemed to know what she was doing. Her nose was scant millimetres away from his own, maintain intense eye contact as her hands began to roam his bones, stroking and petting and giggling at him the whole time.

Sans didn’t mind, the attention was wonderful. She seemed to be genuinely happy to be touching him, and he hadn’t had an intimate encounter in some time. He blinked. His shorts were floating away on the water. He wasn’t even aware that she’d taken them off. 

She was an expert. Her song washed over him and kept him comfortable, her teasing fingers brushed across his most sensitive bones. She seemed to hone in on things he liked. Before he knew it, his member had formed and was ready, pulsing and bobbing in the water. She hadn’t even bothered to touch him there.

She took his hand and guided it, dripping playful little drops into the water, to her breast. Her nipple against his palm was an exquisite feeling. She was quite curvy. His fingers trailed down her stomach, finding a soft fold on her pelvis. He blushed, but you’d never have seen it, his cheeks were already so red. 

When she wiggled her way between his legs, he lost all connection to reality. This really was a dream. He couldn’t stop the hands that trailed across her hips, settled on her posterior, holding her close. She took things slow, perhaps taking his suggestion against haste seriously. When he slipped inside of her he thought he was going to die, it felt so wonderful. She could have stopped there and Sans would have considered himself satisfied. 

Languid and sanguine, she moved atop him in a slow but sensual rhythm. Water lapped around them, adding to the symphony that she created with her voice and the nature around her. When he began to build, his hands clenched, but she didn’t increase her speed. She pressed hard against him though, almost as if she might swallow him.

Everything came together in a comfortable rush. His back arched as he released, her song became one of triumph. She would not let him slip free of her, but instead held him as he was to her, until he could not hold onto his magic anymore, and his member simply faded from reality. 

The siren wasn’t finished with him though. On the edge of sleep and wakefulness she teased him again and again, taking as much from him as she possibly could. Her song put him into a daze, in a trance. He sunk deeper and deeper into the water.

He couldn’t stop himself as, energy depleted, unable to move; he watched the water close over his head.

Sans woke sometime later. His head felt liked it was stuffed with cotton. He lay on the grass, beside him sat an apple and a small bottle of soda. On the other side of him, his clothes had been laid out on a log to dry. He sat, rubbing his head and trying to figure out if he had died or not in the water. 

The siren chirped, and she waved as Sans looked over at her. She had a happy smile on her face, her song sounded apologetic. She had gotten carried away. 

Sans dressed, his legs shaky. Nonetheless, he got down on one knee and kissed the siren on the tip of her nose. She giggled, slapped his knee, and disappeared into the water.

Taking a bite of his apple, Sans shook his head. He’d have to remember where this place was.


End file.
